


Resistance

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Belts, F/M, ILY Edition, Inktober, Kousuke isn't having it, Restraints, Shin-Ae just wants to eat, prompt, surrender, yogurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: His eyebrow twitched as he unbuckled the belt from his waist. "You've forced my hand."





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober ILY Edition Day 21: Surrender.

 

"Get back here!" The raven haired male ordered as he chased the brunette around the house.

 

"No!!" She shouted back at him as she evaded his clutches.

 

"You have to take your antibiotic!!" He shouted behind her as he paused to remove the tassels from one of curtains.

 

"I'm hungry!!" She whined as she rushed to the kitchen, raiding the cupboards.

 

Kousuke stood leaning at the entrance of the kitchen, heaving as he watched Shin-Ae rummage through the cupboards before she threw herself onto the floor.

 

"My gum hurts!! Owwww! Stupid wisdom teeth!" She moaned as she removed the gauze from her mouth.

 

"Get over here to take your antibiotics. I don't have time for these games." Kousuke huffed as he walked over to her.

 

"Stay away from me!" She warned as she scooted away from him from her position on the floor.

 

His eyebrow twitched as he unbuckled the belt from his waist. "You've forced my hand."

 

Shin-Ae shot up from her spot on the floor and ran to the fridge. Her ruby gaze lit up when she found a carton of yogurt. That should ease her sore gums.

 

Pale hands grabbed the container and placed it on the kitchen table.

 

She barely registered the screeching of one of the chairs before she was forcefully seated.

 

She came face to face with enraged baby blue orbs.

 

"Stop this nonsense at once!" He seethed as he restrained both of her hands to the arms of the chair by using his belt and curtain tassel.

 

Shin-Ae struggled against her bindings before giving up, slouching in her seat. Surrendering.

 

"Why, doesn't this bring back fond memories." She spat.

 

"I wouldn't have to resort to this if you took your medicine like an adult. Now open." He said as he presented the pill.

 

Feeling a bit stubborn Shin-Ae refused to comply.

 

"Please?" Kousuke tried again.

 

"No." She refused.

 

"Honestly." Kousuke tsked as he grabbed her jaw but not as to hurt her and force fed her the antibiotic.

 

"Swallow. It." He dictated as Shin-Ae squinted her eyes at him before doing as she was told.

 

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" He asked.

 

"I just wanted some yogurt!!!" She bellowed.

 

"Fine! You want yogurt?" Kousuke opened the lid of the carton and scooped out a handful of the milk product before smearing it across her mouth.

 

"Happy?" He fumed.

 

"Just get me outta this thing!" Shin-Ae cried. "I can feed myself."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
